


Jealousy

by Mopsieflops



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren, Butt Plugs, Come Sharing, Coming Untouched, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light BDSM, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Praise Kink, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Some small pet play in here too, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/pseuds/Mopsieflops
Summary: Professor Levi who gets jealous because of his boyfriend and student, Eren Jaeger.





	1. A misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna leave a quick note here. I started this as my first smut fic when I was writing for 2 months or so. So the first two chapters are rather rough, if you get what I'm saying.  
> Now I was contemplating wether I should rewrite it, etc. But I decided to leave it just the way it is so I can always see my progress. Ah great intro to read smut right? Haha! Enjoy it either way!

Levi looked in disbelief at what was happening in front of him. His oh so sweet and loyal Eren, at least he had thought so, was flirting with the guy who he always got into fights with. That guy was Jean Kirstein, and Eren’s all time rival when it came to sports, grades, just anything really. And guess what; Eren was grabbing onto his biceps while the other one looked at him with smirk forming on his lips. 

He gritted his teeth in annoyance and tried to get his tanned boyfriend’s attention by putting _(read throwing)_ his briefcase on the table just behind them. The two lovebirds jumped up from the sudden change outburst, not expecting for their professor to be standing behind them, and looked at the raven, eyes blown wide in horror.

“What? Don’t let me stop you two horny brats from getting it on, but we’re still on campus so do that somewhere else.” Levi snapped while looking Eren straight in the eye. He was sure the boy had understood the not so underlying message. To anyone who didn’t know that the raven and the brunet were dating, this just seemed like a professor trying to keep two students from humping each other in public, but Eren knew he was in trouble, he could tell from the look on his face alone.

Levi threw his briefcase back over his shoulder and walked towards his office. While making his way up to the third floor, he got an apologetic text from Eren: “Sorry if it seemed like I was hitting on him. I really wasn’t, can we talk?” and Levi got a devilish grin on his face when he had sent his next message, telling Eren to come to his office to ‘talk’.

He sat himself down in his chair and tried to look as calm as possible, even though his pants were already tight from the thought of what he was going to do to Eren.

Hearing fast footsteps approaching his office, followed by a knock on his door, he cleared his throat before he barked for the person to enter the room and waited to see Eren popping up from behind the wooden door.

“Levi I-” Eren started but was cut off by Levi demanding to close the door and lock it. “We don’t want people to disturb our important talk now do we?” and he saw Eren getting more and more confused by the second. But he did as he was told and closed the door behind him and turned the lock to the other side as he braced himself to whatever was about to happen. 

The professor loosened his tie and he could see Eren’s eyes focusing on his fingers while he did so. “Walk over here” he said in a voice so deep, he knew it would send the most pleasant shiver down Eren’s spine. 

The brunet made his way to the desk where Levi was sitting behind and waited for Levi to start the conversation. “Bend over” he demanded to which Eren’s face got all red. 

“Wh- Excuse me?” he asked while quirking an eyebrow. 

“You heard me” the raven said when he stood up from his chair, “Bend over” and both of them were surprised of how much his voice had sounded like a growl. 

So Eren did as he was asked, and rested his elbows on the cool desk. His, not so happy, boyfriend placed himself behind Eren’s ass and grabbed a fistful of the brown locks on his head and pulled them back. He could hear Eren yelp, but he surprisingly felt Eren pushing himself against his groin. He didn’t know if he was doing so to relieve the grip on his hair, or if he did so because he was enjoying this.

They knew their dynamics, Eren was the sub in their relationship and Levi was the dom. But he would have never imagined Eren would slip into submissiveness in a place like this, but he could only grunt in pleasure as he felt Eren’s ass rubbing against his growing clothed member.

“I think you deserve a punishment” he whispered in Eren’s ear. “Don’t you agree?” he added when he used his other hand to pinch in one of Eren’s nipples, knowing they were too sensitive to touch.

The brunet cried out in a needy moan and tried to move Levi’s hand away from his chest to only get his hair pulled harder. “Please Levi” he whined as he tried to find balance in this uncomfortable position. 

“Please what?” and Levi’s free hand wandered more south but denied to touch the place where Eren needed him the most. He rested his hand on Eren’s firm thigh and squeezed it while he waited for an answer. “Punish me- please” Eren was panting by now and tried to push his ass harder against Levi’s throbbing cock. 

“I can’t hear you” he teased as he rolled his hips against Eren. 

“Please punish me Daddy!” and he could swear he felt his own dick twitch as soon as those words had left those delicious lips.

“As you wish”

He let go of Eren’s hair and pushed on his lower back, forcing his back to arch and his ass to lift up in the air. He gave Eren’s ass cheeks a good grope before he cupped Eren’s face. “What’s your color?” 

“Green sir” and Levi hummed in approval. 

“18 slaps on that ass of yours and don’t you dare forget to count” he ordered to which Eren nodded his head rapidly. The brunet’s lips were already parted and Levi started to wonder if he had actually been planning to piss him off, since he seemed to be loving this to much. 

He unbuckled Eren’s pants and slid down both his jeans and his boxers, exposing the tanned flesh that was about the receive a punishment. 

Eren yelped as soon as the first slap landed on his right cheek. “I’m sure my handprint on your ass will ensure you will not disappoint me further Eren” and the second strike landed on the same spot. Two more followed on his left ass cheek and Eren whined with each hit and grinded his hips in the air trying to find some sort of friction.

9 more slaps followed after that, and Eren became more and more of a whining needy mess under Levi’s control. The raven could feel his own cock leaking inside his pants but tried to ignore the urge to fuck him, just so he could punish him some more. “How many Eren?” he grunted as another slap hit Eren’s ass to which Eren’s eyes sprung open. “You didn’t count did you?” and he spanked his ass again. “That’s two more slaps Eren” he commanded as he rubbed his hands gently over the abused flesh which made a beautiful shade of hot pink. “5 more and I want you to count out loud” and dug his nails in his pink ass.

Eren cried out but managed to mouth a soundless ‘yes’ so Levi started again. His hand hit Eren’s ass again and he would be lying if it hadn’t start to tingle by now. “Count Eren!” he yelled.

“One” Eren whimpered. “Two” damn this was getting tough. “Three” he needed him around his cock. “Four” and tears were starting to dwell up in the corners of Eren’s eyes. “Fi-ive” Eren moaned and Levi had denied them their pleasure long enough.

He opened his pants and took out his cock. Eren’s knees were starting to wobble from the intense punishment and Levi managed to keep him from hitting the floor. He guided him onto his knees while turning him around. 

“Ahh” Eren moaned at sight of Levi’s flushed cock and opened his mouth already. God he was so perfect.

Levi rolled up his white shirt and took a step closer to Eren’s needy mouth. He hissed at Eren’s mouth wrapping around his cock. How could a mouth feel so amazing? He wondered. His hands ran through Eren’s brown locks while he enjoyed the latter’s tongue pressing up against his slit. “Good boy” he praised and Eren started moaning around his cock. His grip tightened around his head as he felt Eren taking him down his throat. “Fuck Eren” he groaned as Eren continued bobbing his head up and down, easing his cock inside. The brunet released his cock from his devilish mouth with a pop and started licking and kissing the base.

Levi’s cock was oozing with precum by the time Eren made his way to the tip again and licked it all up with a skilled tongue. He started taking his cock in his mouth with ease again and took him down his throat, so deep that his nose was buried against Levi’s groin. “You’re doing amazing Eren” he sighed as he felt heat starting to coil in the pit of his stomach. “Keep going” he moaned.

Eren kept on his deadly pace until he paused to look at his lover. He spit out the leaking member and took a big breath. “Am I forgiven?” he asked in the most innocent way that didn’t suit the situation at all. 

“Of course, you were already forgiven as soon as you sent that text” Levi said assuringly while he stroked Eren’s face gently. But gripped his chin as soon as the romantic moment had ended. “But that doesn’t mean, you’re not gonna make me cum” and Eren took his cock back in his mouth again with the most content look on his face.

“Touch yourself” Levi ordered as he tried not to cum by Eren’s warm mouth working it’s way up and down his needy shaft. Eren’s hands shifted in an instant to his own leaking cock, as if he had been waiting for Levi to order him so. 

“Eren-..I- …fuck” he muttered through jagged breaths as he felt his release coming up. Eren had only started to moan more with his lips wrapped around his cock and Levi soon felt hot splashes of cum spurted against his leg. He would have given Eren a hard time for dirtying his pants but his frustration was overflown by the need to cum. 

He dug his nails into Eren’s scalp and forced him to take him fully down his throat. He could feel Eren gag around his cock as cum painted his insides but soon Eren started bobbing his up and down again, milking every last strain of cum out of Levi’s cock.

He set a step backwards to calm himself down from his orgasm and raised an eyebrow at the sight of his pants. He did like the idea of ordering Eren to ‘clean up’ his cum sprayed pants but it would only make it stain more, so he forgot about that idea.

“Your place tonight?” Eren asked with cheeks still flushed from their time together. 

“Seriously you want more?” and Levi already knew the answer. 

“When it comes to you, I need everything”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with fanart at the end!

Levi sat down in his car and checked his phone one last time before he started the engine.He clenched his fists around the steering wheel and furrowed his brows as he tried his hardest not to check his phone again while he was driving.

It had been 2 hours since he had sent his first text and still, no answer.

He parked his car on his driveway and got out of the vehicle while he searched for his house keys. While he made his way towards the big metal door, he took out his phone again and stared at the screen that said "no new messages"

He was trying to stay as calm as possible, but he would be lying if he said he hadn't started to worry by now. So as he unlocked the door; he checked his voicemail once more, making sure he hadn't missed any messages, but again, nothing.

Trying not to lose his shit; he decided to call Eren on his cellphone and waited to hear his voice as he made his way down the hallway.The phone rang a couple of times and as soon as he was ready to hang up, the brunet answered. "Hello?" he asked, and Levi could hear the music clearly playing in the background. His previous worrying turned into anger as he figured he had been busy partying instead of paying attention to him.

"Eren fucking Jaeger, is it too much to ask to answer a goddamn message?" he snapped while he  poured himself a glass of whiskey.He sat himself down in one of his chairs at the table and sipped from the beverage as he waited for Eren's response.

"Well?" he grunted as it was taking too long for him to wait for an answer.

"Uh, uhm... no sorry Levi, I've been busy..." the brunet trailed off and just when the raven was about to hang up the phone, he could hear a familiar voice screaming his boyfriend's name.

It sounded as if the voice said 'for Eren to drink a body-shot off of him' and Levi had to push every fiber inside of him to not storm back to his car and drive to the campus to swoop his boyfriend's ass.

"Are you fucking kidding me Eren?!" he yelled into the microphone while he imagined Eren licking the body of that horseface. He waited for Eren's explanation that seemed to never be arriving while he downed his whole drink and felt the heat of it spread through his whole body.

He wasn't sure if it was the liquor, or his anger, or maybe both, but it felt like his whole body was on fire and the only way to cool it off was to get Eren to come over to his place and well, you can imagine the rest of it.

"Levi? Helloooo?" he heard his tanned boyfriend sing.

Levi shook his head, trying to shake off the thoughts he had just been having and swallowed before he spoke again. "Yes I'm here" he said displeased and he could hear the boy's breath hitch in his throat.

"Oh no! Fuck no!" he heard him scream followed by the sound of clothes being gathered and a door opening. "Levi are you still there?" the boy breathed in the microphone, already sounding exhausted.

Levi wondered why he sounded like that but found the sound of Eren's rapid breathing a huge turn on and could already feel his dick tenting in his pants. "Hmmm yes" he hummed both affirming that he was still listening and enjoying the feeling of his hand rubbing over his clothed member.

"I'm on my way right now!" followed by a loud beep, notifying that Eren had just hung up the phone.

Levi looked in confusion at his phone and it seemed to take him several seconds to understand that Eren was on his way to his place.

The boy couldn't drive yet, so he had to be coming here by bike, explaining the hard breathing he had just heard. "If he's by bike, that means he's here within 30 min" he said to himself as he had gotten a content look on his face, enjoying the thought of Eren understanding how important it had been for him to come over.

His previous texts didn't even give a hint of horniness, but he couldn't refrain himself from imagining the sinful things that were about to happen tonight.

He let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding and poured in some more whiskey in his empty glass.

"First we have to talk though" he said as he walked towards the bathroom with his drink still in his hand. He waited for the shower water to become a decent temperature and took some more sips from the liquor. As time went by, he rehearsed the conversation he was about to have with Eren in his head.

He set foot into the shower and let the water wash away the old sweat that had been resting on his skin. Grunting at the feeling of warm water sliding against his already hard cock, he carefully pulled back the skin to clean it. As he continued getting himself clean, he tried to find the inner strength to not jack off in the shower at the thought of Eren's mouth wrapped around his dick.

His mind was clouded by desire but he managed to step out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, accompanied with still the obvious boner that he was having.He walked towards his bedroom and put on some fresh clothes, and specifically picked out the outfit that he knew the brunet would enjoy. Turning around to look at himself in the mirror, he noticed how good this button up shirt fit around his muscular chest and how the tie complimented his dark features.

His eyes turned towards the drawer that was filled with their favorite toys and with that; he got a sinful grin on his face. He chuckled as he opened the drawer and picked out the black buttplug accompanied by the little black box that controlled the vibrations of the toy. Just as he was about to sit down again he heard his doorbell ring and figured it had to be his boyfriend who had finally arrived. He hid the toy in the inside of his suit jacket and made his way towards the front door, unlocking it and looking at the brunet who was trying to catch his breath.

"Levi I-" but he was cut off by the raven grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pushing his tongue inside of his mouth. The taste of whiskey and beer mixing with each other as their tongues intertwined and Eren pushing himself onto Levi's body.

Luckily, the raven was strong enough to keep both of them from falling onto the ground and he managed to get them safely inside followed by him locking the door behind them. He got rid of the brunet's jacket and backpack, not breaking their kiss until he shoved him down on one of the chairs and pressed his foot against his lover’s groin. The latter crying out in what sounded like pain combined with pleasure and Levi could feel Eren’s cock leaking inside of his pants.

"Let's talk" the raven spoke as he hovered over the brunet, not lifting up his foot and not losing eye contact.

Eren nodded rapidly as he tried to even out his breathing and tried to look as composed as possible. The raven laughed at his attempt and cupped his face so tenderly that the brunet grow more and more confused by the second.

"So tell me love," Levi started as he stroked his fingers across Eren's bottom lip, "Why did you ignore me? Kinda hurt my feelings you know" he said with droopy eyes as he grabbed one of the chairs and sat himself down right across Eren, letting his legs rest on top of the table as he waited for the student's response.

"We were-"

"You guys were partying yes, I'm not deaf" he snapped as he laid one leg over the other and took his glass of whiskey back into his hand and drank some of the liquor inside of it.

"Y- Yes, we were partying but I hadn't seen your messages Levi. I'm so sorry I ch-" Eren explained but stopped as soon as he saw his boyfriend gesture to stop talking by raising his hand.

"Why didn't you see them?" he asked, his voice sounding low but sweet at the same time.

"I lost a bet..." Eren trailed off as he looked down at the floor beneath them and tried to hide his embarrassment as he remembered the earlier events.

"What bet?" Levi asked, sounding intrigued as he tried to make eye contact again. "Eren!" and the brunet jumped up at the sudden increase of volume and looked at his lover. "You know how much I hate when you don't look at me love" he said sounding much more relaxed which softened his features.

"Yes sorry, uhm so I lost a bet with Marco and had to give my phone to him because everyone thought I was on my phone too much" Eren explained to which Levi laughed.

"Uh sorry?" the brunet questioned as he didn't understand why his boyfriend was laughing at him.

"God dammit Eren, I thought you were sick of me and that you were just ignoring me" and Eren froze at that. He had never imagined his lover to be this insecure about himself since he always acted like he had everything under control.

"What?" the raven said while quirking an eyebrow followed by him taking another sip of his drink.

"I just..." he started as he ran a hand through his brown locks, "I didn't think you were worried about that.." he said cautiously, focusing on the raven's features and trying to detect any hint of emotion.

"Oh" Levi said as he lifted up his legs, placing them on the ground and resting his elbows onto his knees. He took a deep breath and said the following softly: "Well, yeah I'm worried about such things"

"What kind of things?" Eren asked, feeling stupid and dareful and the same time.

"That you want to be with someone your own age. You're only 20 years old and I'm already 34" he laughed but Eren noticed that he wasn't joking, so he stood up and kissed his boyfriend's forehead to which the latter looked up. He sat himself down on Levi's lap, wrapped his legs around him and whispered that he 'didn't care as long as he had him in his life' followed by leaving soft kisses on the pale skin.

Levi could feel a blush popping up on his cheeks, unaware that he was even capable of blushing but could feel his heart ache. He wanted the brunet closer to him, so he grabbed the tanned hips and pushed them closer against him.

Eren moaned at the feeling of Levi's bulge brushing over his own and decided they had been talking for long enough.

Just as he was about to take the first step to kiss his lover, he could feel a soft tug on his hair.

"What do you think you're doing Eren?" the raven said in his ear to which the brunet's blood immediately rushed down south as he could feel Levi's dominance radiating off of him.

Levi licked a stripe up Eren’s neck, earning a low moan from his boyfriend. He smirked against the tanned neck and decided to leave a trail of marks, starting from his ear, followed by his neck and stopping at his collarbone. He could hear Eren’s breathing becoming faster again, and could feel both of their clothed members growing by the second.

Soft moans and slurps filled up the dining room followed by the sound of Levi getting rid of Eren’s shirt and unbuckling his pants. The brunet looked at him with half lidded eyes accompanied with parted lips as he followed the pale fingers that were working their way down to his crotch. Levi brushed a finger over Eren’s exposed underwear to which the brunet whimpered in need.

“You want to cum already?” Levi teased as he pulled down Eren’s underwear enough to expose his leaking cock a bit so he could run his thumb over the head.

“Ahh Levi, please” he whined but the raven wasn’t planning on giving him any more satisfaction, so he forced the brunet to stand up and guided him to the bedroom.

 

Every time Levi looked behind him to check on his lover, he could see him biting his lip with flushed cheeks while they made their way through the house. They reached the bedroom and as they entered, Levi gestured Eren to sit down on the bed. The brunet nodded his head and sat himself down on the edge of the mattress while he waited in anticipation for what they were about to do tonight. Eren saw his boyfriend opening the black drawer filled with their kinky accessories and taking out several pieces of red rope and a bottle of lube.

“What’s your color for tonight Eren?” Levi asked him as he made his way across the room to face Eren again.

“Green sir, like always” he said happily but felt a strong grip on his chin.

“Might turn into yellow by the end of the evening, so make sure you don’t forget your colors love” Levi grinned to which Eren’s eyes widened.

Levi had never gone that far to make the brunet say his other colors but Eren would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to see what Levi had on the menu for them today.

“I won’t forget them… sir” he said while he looked at the man who was still wearing a suit.

Levi grunted at those words and cupped his growing dick as he saw his lover’s eyes focusing on his bulge.

“You’re not getting that until you’ve proven to me that you’re worth it” he said and was surprised of how much his voice had sounded like an actual growl. It seemed like it was turning Eren on more than ever before, since he started wriggling uncomfortably in his place with his dick still out of his pants, standing tall and proud.

“Stand up Eren” he ordered and Eren followed, “Take your clothes off and fold them onto the nightstand” he added and saw Eren do as he was asked.

“Good boy” Levi praised and saw something flicker inside of Eren’s ocean green eyes. Hummed in approval when he saw the brunet folding his clothes and placing them onto the nightstand, followed by looking back at him with a questionable look on his face as if he was waiting for further instructions.

“Now come stand in front of me…” he trailed off as he waited for him to do so. “Now turn around and let me see that fine ass of yours” Levi smirked and licked his lips at the sight of those firm cheeks presenting themselves in front of him.

He let out a low moan and bit his lip as he gave them a good grope before he started to get down to business.

“Cross your arms behind your back” he demanded and starting getting the red pieces of rope ready to be used.

“Wh-”

“Now!” Levi yelled as he gripped Eren’s arms by himself and forced them behind his back.

He wrapped the rope around the tanned wrist followed, by his left arm, over his right shoulder, crossing over his shoulder and across his chest and back to the armpit on the opposite side. He kept on working with the rope until he had his boyfriend’s arms and wrists tied behind his back, not being able to move them, but still being completely safe.

“How does it feel?” he asked as he caressed Eren’s sides and earning a soft giggle from his boyfriend.

“It feels good sir” Eren said while he let Levi enjoy the curve of his ass.

“Explain to me how it feels love…” the raven trailed off as he placed soft kisses all over Eren’s back, in between the pieces of red rope and adjusting them along the way.

“I love how it scrapes over my skin, but doesn’t make it break,” he moaned to which Levi hummed, waiting for him to continue. “I love how I’m not able to move, but I don’t feel scared at all. I trust you and know you wouldn’t take advantage of me” he said with a genuine smile on his face as he turned his head a bit to the side to look at his smaller boyfriend.

“Exactly, I’m glad. Now…” he faltered as he gave Eren’s ass a good slap before he gripped his hair. “Onto the bed pet” which made both of their cocks twitch.

Eren walked towards the bed and got onto his knees with his ass up in the air while he rested on his torso, earning an approving hum from the raven.

Levi walked towards the exposed flesh in front of him and ran a finger all the way from Eren’s perineum over to his hole which caused the brunet to yelp up in surprise. The raven lowered his face to Eren’s ass and blew some air out of his mouth onto the pink hole that was waiting to be pleasured. He felt Eren shiver under his control, followed by his mouth unintentionally falling open in a loud moan from the feeling of his lover licking a stripe up over his hole and gently licking and sucking on it.

Levi lowered his face even more, and gripped Eren’s hips so he couldn’t go anywhere as he buried his face between his ass cheeks. He spread those delicious cheeks apart as he cautiously pressed a wet tongue inside which made Eren tense up at first, but soon melt under his touch. He made his way down and decided to suck lightly on his balls as he grabbed the lube and coated his fingers with it thoroughly.   

Taking a break to enjoy the sight of Eren’s ass in front of him and catching his breath from being buried between the boy's ass cheeks, he started pushing a wet finger inside of his lover while he used his other hand to gently draw circles on Eren’s thigh. He didn’t even feel Eren flinch from intruding his hole, meaning that he was loose and relaxed enough to take on more. So he added a second finger and curled them downwards in an attempt to find his sweet spot.

Levi brushed his fingers over Eren’s walls and knew he had found his prostate when he heard the brunet moan loudly.

He scraped his teeth over Eren’s ass cheeks and decided that they weren’t pink enough so he bit down on the right one while he slapped the left one with his free hand. While he used his dominant hand to abuse his boyfriend’s prostate, and used his other one to make his left ass cheek an attractive shade of hot pink, he decided he had been doing this long enough and that Eren was ready to take on something else. 

He exited Eren’s twitching hole which caused the latter to whine from the loss of being filled and turned his head to the side to look at the smaller man who was now rummaging through his suit jacket.

“Time for something else pup” he smirked as he got the black buttplug out of his vest and coated it with some lube. He knew Eren was wet enough to take it without some extra lubricant but he wanted to be sure he wasn’t hurting him in that way.

“Tell me your color Eren” Levi demanded.

“Green si-ir,” not being able to finish his sentence as he felt the plug passing through the ring of muscle and directly hitting his prostate again.

Levi could see how much his tanned boyfriend was struggling to keep it together and enjoyed every second of it as he watched him getting close to the brink of release. He lowered the intensity of the vibrations with the little black box that he was holding in his hand and guided Eren back onto his knees, no longer resting on his chest but leaning against his lover’s body. Running a hand through his chocolate brown hair followed by gently squeezing his throat and guided him off the bed.

“Try to keep your balance love, you’re doing so good” he praised as he tried to keep Eren from falling onto the floor since his legs had started to wobble from the intense pleasure that he had already put him through.

The brunet grunted as he tried his best to keep walking as he felt the plug brushing over every sensitive spot inside of him, making him want to drop onto his knees and cum all over the floor.

“Okay sit down on this” Levi said gently as he guided him onto the leather armchair that stood in the left corner of the room.

“Ahh fuck” Eren moaned as he sat down directly onto the attribute which caused to turn his pleasure into pain, a pain that he didn’t enjoy at all. “Y-yellow!” he cried out as he felt himself getting close to his limit of stimulation that he could take.

“Shit” Levi muttered and lifted his boyfriend up from the chair and sat him down again, making sure he wasn’t sitting directly onto the buttplug but more onto his tailbone and back.

“Hmmm, green sir” which made the raven sigh in relief that everything was okay again.

“Sorry about that…” he trailed off as he placed a soft kiss onto his lovers sweaty forehead to which the latter smiled contently.

“It’s okay, I can go again sir” he said genuinely, meaning every single word.

“Okay good” Levi replied and took a folding chair that had been stored in the closet.

He sat himself down in front of his boyfriend, who still had his arms tied behind his back accompanied with a sex toy buzzing in his ass, while Levi was still fully clothed in his suit with an erection tenting in his pants.

He guided those lean legs onto his own thighs which caused the brunet to sink more into the comfortable armchair and expose his bottom to his dom.

“Are you comfortable Eren?” Levi asked to which Eren nodded rapidly followed by  Levi noticing the precum oozing from Eren’s cock.

“Wanna cum?” he teased as he increased the intensity of the vibrating buttplug.

Eren moaned loudly at that and swung his head back from pleasure.

Levi took a closer look at his face and saw his eyes rolling back into his skull and drool starting to come out of his mouth combined with his deliciously defined abs contracting that are trying to push the orgasm out of him. “You know you can’t cum without getting your dick stroked love” he commented as he saw Eren pushing every fiber inside of him to get himself over the edge.

Grunts and low moans filled the bedroom and Levi’s eyes ran over every inch of Eren’s body, admiring how the drops of sweat made his features stand out even more than usual.

“You look beautiful like this…” the raven trailed off, brushing one hand over Eren’s calf while the other one drew circles over the brunet’s thigh which made his moans grow louder by the second. His right hand moved it’s way closer to Eren’s leaking member, and when he was only inches away from touching it, he stopped.

Eren’s eyes were focused on his slender fingers working their way down again, neglecting the part where his boyfriend needed them the most and instead started drawing circles over the part of the buttplug that was sticking of his ass.  “Please Levi” Eren whined, not being able to take on much more. He was desperate to cum and would do anything to please his dom right now. So he lifted up his foot and starting tenderly rubbing it over the raven’s bulge, earning an approving hum from the latter.

Levi leant his head back in pleasure as he finally felt some friction on his erection. He could feel how Eren’s legs were shaking, but still forcing them to gently rub over his crotch as he tried his best to be good for Levi. “G-good boy” he praised as he focused back on the tanned guy who was sitting in front of him.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before Levi got a devilish grin on his face after he had come up with a brilliant idea, if he did say so himself.

“How about you make me cum with that delightful mouth of yours, and then I’ll let you cum” he smirked followed by rising the intensity of the vibrations which made Eren cry out in a needy moan.

“Yes, yes I’ll make you cum with my mouth sir” he pleaded while he breathed rapidly as he felt his own body shake from the overstimulation.

The raven stood up from his chair and guided Eren’s body upwards followed by gently letting him fall onto his knees so he was kneeling in front of him, resting on his calves as he waited for further instructions.

Levi looked back into those half lidded emerald eyes before he gave Eren a sloppy kiss while he hovered over his body so he could push the sex toy deeper inside of him.

He could feel the brunet moaning inside of his mouth, not being able to focus on anything else than the feeling of his prostate getting abused and feeling ashamed of that.

“Don’t get embarrassed pup, you’re in such a charming position right now…” he hesitated as he grabbed the brunet’s chin and lifted his head upwards.

He noticed the tears that were starting to form in the corners of Eren’s eyes and rubbed them off with his thumb as he whispered soft praises inside right next to his ear. “Don’t cry baby, you’re almost there, you just have to make me cum and then you’re allowed to cum” he assured while he unbuckled his pants and threw his belt to the other side of the room, not caring if it made a mess.

Drool started dripping down Eren’s chin at the sight of Levi’s hard cock, glistening with precum which meant he had been rock hard for a while now.

“Just for you love” he said as he cupped the brunet’s face and ran a hand through his hair.

Eren leaned more into his touch, searching for every kind of comfort that he could get right now as he felt tears dwell up in his eyes again from the ferocity of the buttplug. “Shhh baby, hey…” Levi comforted, “Let me lower the intensity for you a little bit hmmm” and turned the button a bit to the left.

“Thank you” Eren whispered as he let out a long breath.

“Anything for my good boy” The raven assured as he placed a soft kiss on the brunet’s sweaty forehead. “Now… get to work” he ordered as he presented his cock in front of Eren’s face to which the latter parted his lips and stuck out his tongue, ready to pleasure his boyfriend in every way that he could with his mouth.

Levi felt Eren’s lips wrap around his cock and let out a low moan at the feeling of finally getting what he had wanted for the entire evening. He kept on moaning and grunting at the feeling of Eren’s tongue pressing up against his slit, followed by swirling it around his head and taking him down his throat.

“Fuck Eren, you’re doing so good for me” Levi praised as he bucked his hips forward, forcing his dick to hit the back of Eren's throat and making him lightly gag on it.  “Keep it there” the raven ordered as he forced his dick even further down the brunet's throat, causing tears to dwell up in his eyes and streaming down his cheeks from trying not to choke on his lovers cock.

“Yes, good little pup,” he said as he exited himself from the brunet’s mouth and let his thick cock rest on top of his face. “Now how about you give a little attention t-”

Eren had started licking and sucking on his balls from the moment that the raven had presented them in front of him, which made Levi’s breath hitch in his throat and heat starting to coil in the pit of his stomach. Eyebrows creasing, his mouth hanging open allowing a long pent up moan to escape his lips. Running a wet tongue from Levi’s balls, to his shaft and all the way to the head, licking up the precum with a skilled tongue and taking him down his throat again.

Both of them were surprised by how capable the taller one of the pair was of sucking Levi’s dick while the buttplug was still buzzing in his ass.

Levi saw his dick disappearing inside that heavenly mouth of his lover and felt his orgasm getting closer by the second, so after Eren had bobbed his head up and down a few times, he gripped his head and forced himself deeper inside of him. He felt his dick twitch from the sensation and his orgasm starting in his balls from the look of the brunet’s nose buried against his groin.

“Ready for my cum love?” he breathed to which Eren nodded his head rapidly. Levi’s hands clenched around Eren’s head as he felt himself come undone and let out a loud and delicious moan as he felt his cum being shot inside of Eren’s throat, making him gag from the sensation.

The raven grabbed Eren’s jaw, forcing his head to bob up and down a few times, using his face to ride out his orgasm and exited from his mouth, and sat himself down onto the chair again. Not forgetting his promise, he gestured his lover to come sit on his lap and helped him to get up from his uncomfortable position.

Eren’s arms were still tied behind his back, so it was more difficult for him to straddle his boyfriend with his legs, but with Levi’s instructions and praises he managed to sit himself down on his lap,  earning a low hum from his lover. 

“Don’t worry I got you” Levi said as he wrapped one arm around Eren’s back to keep him from falling over as he opened his legs a little bit to get Eren to be more comfortable. “Now how about we take care of this hmmm?” Levi teased as he placed a kiss on the side of Eren’s neck to which the latter moaned.

The brunet’s eyes flickered to the little black box that the raven was holding in his hand and his eyes widened when he felt the vibrations growing stronger again, forcing him to get rock hard once more.

Levi felt his boyfriend’s legs shaking around him and saw his cock growing again,  and decided to give it some sloppy strokes as he kept adding marks to the brunet’s neck.

“Ahh Levi please” Eren whined to which Levi smirked against his neck.

“Have you deserved to cum?” The raven asked which made Eren only whimper more, not knowing if he was finally allowed to cum or if he was gonna go through the same sweet torture again.  “Don’t worry love, you’ve been so good for me tonight, I’m gonna make you cum good” Levi assured as he grabbed Eren’s dick and started moving his hand up and down his needy shaft.

Eren’s head fell backwards and it took every muscle inside of Levi’s arm to not make both of them fall of the chair as the brunet leaned back more.

Deciding that he had put Eren through enough teasing for tonight, Levi decided to give him a fast and intense orgasm by making sure the buttplug was directly hitting his prostate as he fastened his pace.

“Levi-i...I’m… close…” Eren said through jagged breaths as he could feel his orgasm closing in.

“Good, cum for me Eren” Levi ordered and that was all that Eren needed to get himself over the edge and paint Levi’s face with his cum.

“Oh fuck” Eren cried at the sight of his lover’s face while the latter exited the buttplug out his ass and put it on the floor.

“Do something about it pup” Levi ordered, displeased with the feeling of cum being sprayed on his face.

“Ah, ah, ah” Levi mocked as he wagged his finger when he saw Eren trying to get off his lap. Eren stared back at him, both excited and scared at the same time because he knew what Levi was going to instruct him to do. The raven didn’t even have to say the words out loud, since his lover had started licking and sucking on his jawline already, cleaning the strands of cum that were dribbling down his chin.

Levi would be lying if he said he didn’t like the feeling of Eren licking his face, but he was still disgusted by the idea of cum resting on his skin, so he gave Eren’s ass a good slap before he decided the brunet had cleaned him enough.

He grabbed a fistful of brown locks and softly pulled them back, forcing Eren’s mouth to leave his face and leaving a string of saliva mixed with cum between them. He gave his lover sloppy kiss and savoured the taste of his cum mixed with Eren's saliva and guided the brunet upwards. “How about we take a bath?” he whispered in his boyfriend’s ear followed by leaving a soft kiss behind it.

Eren nodded and smiled, knowing that he had done good tonight. He had only fucked up the part where he had cummed on Levi’s face, but he knew that he wouldn’t get mad because of that. 

After Levi had gotten rid of the red pieces of rope, and Eren’s arms were free again; they walked towards the bathroom and Levi wrapped a warm towel around his lover while he sat him down on the edge of the tub.  He let warm water fill up the bathtub and told Eren that he would be right back,  followed by him leaving the bathroom behind. He made his way down again, walked towards the dining room and grabbed some snacks, two water bottles and two cups of hot green tea.

By the time he had made his way upstairs again, the tub was nicely filled with just the right temperature of water and his boyfriend had added some bath salt to it.

“Lavender, good choice love” he commented as he placed the goods on the table and pushed it right next to the tub so they would be able to enjoy them while they shared a bath.

“Thank you” Eren laughed, both at the sight of the snacks and drinks, and hearing Levi’s comment.

“Now get your fine ass in there” Levi laughed as he got rid of Eren’s towel and hugged him lovingly as he caressed his shoulderblades.

“Okay okay” Eren answered and immersed himself in the warm liquid while he waited for his boyfriend to join him.

Levi joined him only seconds later after he had gotten rid of his suit and folded it nicely and laid it on the bathroom floor.

They both enjoyed the wetness hugging them while Levi praised Eren some more as he handed over his snacks and water.

“I want some tea too” Eren said to which Levi quirked an eyebrow.

“You’ll get your tea later, you need something cool first since you were sweating so much” The raven answered as he himself took some sips of the water as well.

“Can you blame me?” Eren laughed followed by Levi shaking his head and saying that ‘he had been good for him’, once again.

“I love you Levi, more than you could imagine” Eren said genuinely which made Levi blush for the second time this evening.

“I love you too”

 

\-- -- --

[Fanart made by: hey-heichou-suz on tumblr](https://attack-on-stalking.tumblr.com/post/165904202397/hey-heichou-suz-i-noticed-an-anon-had-asked-the) 

[I got another one!](https://attack-on-stalking.tumblr.com/post/168831704427/hey-heichou-suz-whats-this-another-fanart-for)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, here I am again :D thank you for reading this kinky fic so far. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did; please don't forget to leave a kudo and/or a comment because it really does help me out!


	3. Library meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, this is an old fic. So if my writing style seems a little bit different compared to the first two chapters, you now know why. But I just couldn't leave this unfinished so here is the third and final chapter of my kinky teacher/student fic. I hope the different styles don't scare you off and you enjoy reading it, I guess?

Library duty, Levi's favorite hour of the day. Though he would rather spend his time at home, fucking his young boyfriend, he was able to relish in the sound of quietness. People usually left him alone, except for the handful of encounters where the computers didn't work and he had to call some other staff member to fix it. 

He leaned back in his chair, stretching out his tired arms before he reached for his suitcase. Figuring that he might as well spend his time grading papers instead of just sitting on his ass thinking about how he was gonna take Eren apart that very evening. Don't get him wrong though, he loved that hot headed man, but there was something about him that made him think about the filthiest things in public.

"Uhum." Someone in front of him coughed while he was in the middle of grading Historia's paper, that was absolute shit if he had to be honest. He looked up, to see the one he had been fantasizing about all day standing in front of his desk. His eyes searched the room, looking for people who were staring at them and luckily everyone was rather busy reading their books. 

"Yes, _Eren_?" He let his name sinfully roll of his tongue, being fully aware what it did to the brunet. "What can I help you with?" 

Eren shuffled his feet with a pink hue coloring his cheeks, feeling hot under the raven's gaze that seemed to be undressing him solely with his eyes. "I need to print something." Eren said while biting his lip, not letting the way Levi's eyes danced with arousal stop him from working out his plan.

"Oh, is that so? Thought you were paying me a visit, kinda bummed now you know." Levi teased but stood up from his chair regardless. He gestured Eren to follow him downstairs, the other part of the library where his colleague Erwin was supposed to be sitting. "You know you have to ask mr. Smith for this, right?"

"He's not sitting in his cubicle, Sir." 

Levi hummed, not giving Eren any sign that the word Sir had made his pants feel awfully tight. The boy wasn't lying though, the supervisor of the first floor was nowhere to be seen. Probably taking one of his famous coffee breaks in the cafeteria.

He set up the machine and let Eren do the rest of it. Though he wanted to squeeze that firm ass of his, looking as delicious as ever when he was bent over, he had to keep himself in check. Compared to the second floor, this area was rather occupied with students who seemed to have nothing better to do except for looking at them with bored eyes. 

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Hurry up brat." Which made Eren's ears burn bright red and suddenly gasp for air, soft enough for only Levi to hear. He saw the man's legs shake and knuckles turn white as he held on for dear life at the printer. It quirked Levi's interested to say the very least. 

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Dropping his voice to an octave he knew it would make the brunet shiver. Instead he saw him biting his lip and rutting his hips shakingly like a dog in heat.

The professor growled at that, not understanding _what_ was happening in front of him for one bit, but the thought that something was happening to Eren and he wasn't the cause of it, made his ego burst into pieces. 

He saw Eren fiddle with something in his pocket while he had to slam his hand in front of his mouth to keep himself from moaning so loud that the entire faculty would be able to hear him. 

"Eren, _what_ are you doing?" Levi barked, grabbing a fistful of Eren's hair and yanking it back, making sure he was just out of the sight of the other students. 

"Happy anniversary Levi." Eren smiled drunkenly, eyes glassy and filled with desire, leaving nothing but a ring of blue to stare back into. 

The raven cursed under his breath since Eren managed to surprise him before he had even gotten the chance to, but didn't let that stop him. He checked his watch, noting that he had 20 minutes of library supervision left. "Fuck."

"What is it? Don't like your present?" Eren giggled, being the little shit that he always was. 

"Oh I enjoy it _very_ much, better make sure you're ready to leave in 20 minutes." Levi spoke hotly against Eren's neck, licking up a stripe on his ear for emphasis. 

\-- -- --

5 minutes left, Levi thought. The past 15 minutes had been utter torture, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. The opposite actually, he loved seeing Eren pushing every cell in his body not to rut his hips and moan in front of everyone. And every time Levi would think he wasn't pleasuring himself enough, he sent Eren a text to increase the intensity of the plug. 

**Levi:**

"I don't think it's hard enough, you seem rather relaxed."

 

He saw the boy squirm uncomfortably in his seat before a loud gasp left his throat when he increased the ferocity of the vibrations. Everyone in the entire library was now looking with confusion at Eren, who's cheeks and ears were now deep red from embarrassment. Eren bit his lip, almost drawing blood from the way he had to keep himself from cumming in his pants right on the spot. The gazes felt horrible on his skin, but the way he saw his boyfriend smirk only a couple of desks away from him, made him love every second of it.

**Levi:**

"Do you like it how everyone is looking at you, knowing how filthy you are?" 

 

Finally the professor saw the next supervisor enter the library, meaning that he could finally put an end to their torture and take Eren apart. So, he packed his stuff and adjusted his pants before he got up from his seat. Tucking his raging boner between his stomach and his waistband so no one would suspect a thing. 

"Took you long enough you fucking mutt." He snapped at the tall man who seemed to be taking his sweet time getting settled. 

"Like you have somewhere to be short stack."  Mike snorted, loud enough for Levi to hear while he was marching his way out of the library. Not being able to handle another second in there knowing that Eren was there for him to take. 

He rushed towards the parking lot and got settled behind the wheel. Unbuckling his pants to let his dick spring free, there was no one around here who would notice such a thing anyway. 

Just when he thought that his dick would go soft any minute because that little shit took so long, he saw a familiar flushed face with parted lips running towards him. Without hesitation he started stroking himself, furiously, making sure he was rock hard so when Eren would dive into the car, he could set his mouth to work. 

Not a second later, the brunet stepped into the car and finally let his delicious moans move past his lips. "God that was hell." He breathed and handed the little black box to the raven sitting right next to him. Whimpering when he noticed the thick veiny cock asking for attention. 

"You better get to work, Eren. Teasing me like that in front of everyone, you're gonna pay for that." 

Eren whimpered and licked his lips, instantly settling his face against Levi's crotch and taking him fully into his mouth. Not wasting any second to tease and letting his mouth do all the work. He swirled his tongue around the head before he took Levi down his throat, swallowing around the length that laid heavy on his tongue. Moaning at the taste and the feeling of sliding into submissiveness in a place like this. It was something that happened more often than planned, but Levi just had this effect on him, and he seemed to be having the opposite effect on his lover.

Levi grabbed a fistful of Eren's hair and started face fucking the hell out of the student's mouth and throat. Relishing in the feeling of that wet and hot mouth feeling so heavenly on his cock and letting his instincts take the upper hand. 

He let his hips move like they wanted to, making his cock hit the back of Eren's throat over and over again and luckily their training seemed to be doing its job. Eren's gag reflex was nowhere to be found and he took pride in training his pet, making him skilled just the way he wanted him to be, and only for him. 

Letting his head lull back, he groaned out in pleasure when Eren moved his tongue over the underside of his cock, pressing a flat tongue against his slit before teasing the head with a skilled tongue.

"Better cover your teeth." He warned before he took a hold of the little black box and turned the toy back on. The vibrations doing wonders to Eren's prostate that left him moaning and whimpering around Levi's cock. Not that much sound was capable of leaving his throat since it was being fucked like Levi owned him, all sounds muffled by the way Levi slid in and out of his mouth.

"Damn, you're so good Eren. So good for me." Levi praised which made Eren only work for it harder. Slurping around the length and letting Levi decide the pace. 

"I'm close, you want it?" 

Eren hummed, looking up to meet Levi's lustful stare and nodding his head rapidly to show his dom how much he wanted it. How much he wanted to marked and owned by him.

The look Eren gave him was all it took for Levi to cum down his sub's throat.

White spurts painting Eren's mouth and throat white as the most content look worked it's way up his face. Eyes closed in bliss and a soft smile curled on his lips as he kept working his mouth up and down Levi's sensitive shaft. Making sure to get every last drop inside of him.

\-- -- --

Surprisingly, they had made it all the way to Levi's home without making Eren ruin his jeans. 

During their ride home, Levi still had control over the intensity of the plug, enjoying the way it made Eren squirm in his seat right next to him. Using every last strain of self control to not give in and just pump his cock right next to his dom. The student knew that if he behaved, and showed how good he was at controlling himself, that what Levi would give him would be so much better than just a quick orgasm. 

They made it to the front door and Levi needed to support the brunet because his knees had startled to wobble due to their short, but pleasurable session together. 

The raven unlocked the door and made sure to close it and double lock it before he threw Eren's stuff onto the floor and attacked the latter's neck. Marking him all over with love bites that would be there for the next following days. "You've been so patient Eren, my good boy." He breathed against Eren's collarbones before he leaned up and tugged Eren down for a needy kiss that was all tongue and teeth. Letting his tongue immediately dart between Eren's parted lips and enjoying how the brunet was turning into nothing more than a puddle of limbs right under his control.

He got rid of his sub's clothes easily, tossing them somewhere across the hallway, not caring for the mess they were making while he got rid of his own jacket and shirt.

He took a hold of Eren's thighs, grabbing them firmly and pushing Eren up against the wall. Humping him while his lower body was still clothed and making Eren moan so loudly from the friction between their bodies. "Want me to take you apart right here, or are we moving to the bedroom?"

"B-bed...room." Eren stuttered, eyes fluttering and attempting to focus on the man below him, but failing miserably when he felt his lover take a hold of the plug that was still between his cheeks. 

"We don't need this anymore do we? You want my cock inside of you, right?" 

"Yes, yes, so much yes!" Eren basically screamed, his enthusiasm only stirring Levi on more.

Levi grunted as he let Eren's feet back onto the ground, missing the skin to skin contact that they were both craving for, had been craving for all day to be exact, and guided him towards the bedroom upstairs. Managing to make the both of them to walk on the stairs without falling even though he was basically carrying Eren. The boy was already utterly fucked out and he hadn't even taken him properly yet. 

When they reached the bedroom, he immediately threw Eren on the bed, sliding between his parted legs and attacking his neck again. Knowing how much Eren loved to be claimed by him.

"Levi please." Eren whimpered beneath him, his cheeks, neck, and ears burning bright red. Lips still plump and pink from their 'earlier meeting'.

"Please what?" Levi teased, rolling the skin of Eren's neck between his teeth and sucking on it furiously while his hands slithered across the tanned skin. 

"Please... take me. Take me like I'm yours." 

"God Eren. You have no idea what you just did. I'm gonna take you so good you're not able to walk straight for days." The raven said devilishly before he slid back off the bed and grabbed a condom and lube out of the nightstand right next to his bed. 

He coaxed his fingers with the lubricant, ready to prep Eren for a proper fuck, but he stopped when he felt a weak hand tugging on his arm. 

"No prep, I've had the plug... plus... I- I like the stretch..." Eren confessed, his gaze dropping to the floor when he had spoken the words out loud. 

"Remember your colors love, you might need them." 

Levi rolled the latex on his cock, giving it some quick pumps before he coaxed it with the lubricant, making sure it was all nice and wet before he would claim every inch of Eren's body.

He stepped back onto the bed, dipping down for one last loving kiss that made the both of them feel hot and full of expectations, before he lined himself up against Eren's hole. Grabbing the underside of Eren's knees and pushing them upwards, almost folding Eren in half and thanking the gods for making this man so flexible.

The brunet instinctively took a hold of his legs, pressing them against his chest so he exposed every inch of his body to Levi. Loving the way the man bit his lip as he saw him lay underneath him, all ready to take. 

"Color." Levi demanded first, his voice stern. 

"Green, S- ah!" The color was all Levi needed to hear and instantly pressed himself inside of Eren. Forcing himself through the tight ring of muscle just like Eren had wanted him to. There was little resistance, but he could still feel how Eren was being stretched out around his cock. Making the both of them moan so loud it echoed through the entire house. 

"Fuck, you feel good." Levi cursed and kept moving his hips forward until he was fully seated inside of Eren's tight ass. 

"Hmm, all for you." His sub said while biting his lip, giving him a loving gaze and a soft smile that made him feel like the luckiest man on earth. So sweet but oh so filthy at the same time, the perfect combination. 

"I'm gonna start moving Eren, remember your colors." He said before he started slamming his hips against Eren, setting up a bruising pace that would make Eren's hips weak for the next couple of days. But they both loved it.

He slid in and out of his delicious ass, sometimes sliding all the way out, leaving nothing but the tip inside before slamming back in. Making Eren yelp every time it happened.

They went on like this for a couple of minutes, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling up the whole room alongside their needy moans and grunts. 

"I- I think I'm gonna cum," Eren stammered, "so please don't stop." 

"Anything for you. Now cum for me." 

Eren had never came untouched, so when he did, spurting his seed onto his stomach from Levi's dick alone, you can imagine what it did to the raven. 

It made his heart swell with pride and it took him no more than four quick thrusts before he emptied himself inside the condom. Hips jerking violently as shaky breaths moved past his lips. 

"Ready for round two?" Levi smirked at Eren, who's hair was now sticking to his damp forehead.

"Always for you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that was it for Jealousy everyone. Thank you for possibly sticking around!
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated so please don't be shy!
> 
> https://lankylevi.tumblr.com/


End file.
